


I Saw Hangman Kissing Santa Claus

by emmygranger95



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Choking, Christmas Smut, Drinking, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, moxley dressed up mildly as santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21915820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmygranger95/pseuds/emmygranger95
Summary: A fic I wrote for the wrestling tumblr @25daysofchrismuts writing challenge!Took it upon myself to write a fic for my favorite rare pair. Call it practically non existent.It doesn't matter, because I love them.
Relationships: Jon Moxley | Dean Ambrose/Hangman Adam Page
Comments: 12
Kudos: 18





	I Saw Hangman Kissing Santa Claus

**Author's Note:**

> Day 23 of Chrismuts! cheers and happy holidays! - Emi

Adam swayed violently on his tiptoes as he reached for the bottle of whiskey on the top shelf of the kitchen cabinet. “I need another shot of whiskey.”

“You really don’t,” Mox mumbled, stuffing his mouth with gingerbread cookies on the couch, the crumbs sticking to his velvet red coat.

“But I want one.” Adam’s fingers grazed the bottle, swiping at it. He missed.

“All you’re gonna do is spill it on the floor, cowboy.”

“I won’t this time, I promise.” Adam pouted to himself, invisible to his boyfriend staring out the glass windows of their apartment at the gentle snowfall.

“This time?” Jon smirked. “So you’ve already spilled some whiskey before, huh?”

“Maybe. Kinda. A little bit.” Adam swiped again, this time with a little hop in his step, to no avail. He huffed quietly. “Biscuits. It’s fine, it’s fine, just—“

“Oh, no you don’t, tiger. Hands off.” Jon raised an eyebrow in his direction, having let the cowboy’s shenanigans go on long enough.

Adam regarded his palms with inebriated incredulity. “Then where do I put my hands?”

Mox raised an eyebrow, mouth curling at one end. “I can think of a few places.”

Adam dropped his hands. “You’re a bad. Bad Santa.” The cowboy squinted suspiciously in his boyfriend’s direction.

“Don’t I know it.” The cookie crumbs fell to the floor with a swipe of his hand.

“Really. Really bad.”

“Why don’t you come over here and I’ll show just how bad I can be?”

“You’re on, Santa.”

Jon Moxley had a drunken cowboy fall smack into his lap before he knew it, lips eagerly crashing onto his own like a wave breaking along the shore. Their scruffy jaws scratched against each other, neither of them passive enough to back down, challenging each other to be the first to break this kiss and draw the shaky breath they so desperately needed.

It was Adam’s untamable, inebriated strength that caused Mox to gasp and pull them apart, Adam grinding against him.

Jon couldn’t help but grin. The cloth around his hard on felt tighter than he was used to. In the couple of months that they’d been together, Adam had never been this aggressive when they got down and dirty. Mox was usually the one in control, always the one to instill direction in their lovemaking. But one thing he always enjoyed doing — whether it was in the ring or outside of it — was inciting Adam. His temper, his will, his love. It was an addicting kind of chaos, when Adam gave in to his emotions. There was nothing more enticing than knowing he could rile Adam up, so that’s exactly what he would do. Rile him up, and hand over the reins.  
Mox’s breath tickled Adam’s earlobe as he spoke, low and gruff and sexy. “Manhandle me again.”

Greedily, Adam pulled at Mox’s red Santa coat, buttons clicking open in sequence to reveal Mox’s soft, bare chest, heaving deeply after their breathless snogging. He placed a hand on the pudgy skin — drunkenly, giddily enjoying the white mark of it that remained on Mox’s flushed chest. Adam gasped sharply, a crooked smile appearing on his face, framed beautifully by his unruly lion’s mane.

How Mox so desperately wanted to turn the tides, have Adam pinned down on the couch beneath him, have him be the one unraveling at his touch. To spread Adam’s legs open and have his way with him, to command him mind, body, and soul. But he could do nothing now, nothing as Adam hastily, forcefully tugged on his dazzling belt buckle and whispered sweet slurred words to him, blue eyes sparkling with a deep, dark, lustful secret.

 _“‘...sweet baby Jesus...just wanna, see you lose it completely...babe...Jon—oh, boy…”_ Adam’s eyes went wide as he recognized the thick, bulging shape of Jon’s throbbing cock beneath his boxers. The intoxicated cowboy licked his kiss-swollen lips hungrily at the sight. He raised an eyebrow, bright eyes meeting Moxley’s in matching cockiness.

Mox held back a growl.

Lazily, so that he could make Mox learn a lesson or two in patience, Adam made his way down Mox’s body. First, a suckling of Mox’s neck, so emphatic that he left conspicuous markings along the tender skin. Nibbles along his collarbone, his chest, his ribs. Raspberries blown against Mox’s tummy, that confident smirk never leaving Adam’s face.

Mox squinted at him as soft needles prickled his skin at his cowboy’s touch.

Adam roamed lower still, paying Mox no mind as his tongue danced along his hip bones, Adam’s fingers sinking into Mox’s thighs with force unparalleled.

Mox’s breathing deepened, chest heaving with every sudden movement of Adam’s tongue. Adam was close now, teeth nimbly tugging at the waistband of his boxers. Mox’s blood pressure rose with his adrenaline, blood rushing to his now-visible cock. “Tryin’ to get off the naughty list, cowboy?”

Adam chuckled lowly, his voice coming out rougher than its normal soft tones. “Suppose I’m tryin’ to make sure I stay on it.” He was sobered up by now, hyper-aware of every movement, every shift in position. It was next to impossible to keep from grinding against the couch now, not when he had a heavily-breathing Moxley coming undone beneath him.

He took Mox’s cock in his hand, his tongue trailing from balls to head, kissing the tip softly, something he couldn’t help doing even with his boyfriend’s expectation that this was a different Adam. Already, the cock was leaking for him, and he could hear Mox’s quiet grunts of pleasure. Adam gathered spit around the throbbing member, allowing his hand to run along Mox’s shaft in taut strokes.

Jon hissed, sharp intake of breath breaking through their home. Sounds now, grunts and deep moans as Adam took him in his mouth, his cock hitting the back of Adam’s throat and leaving it, over and over, for what felt like aeons. His breath ran ragged by the time his cock left Adam’s mouth with a pop, the coil that had been tightening within him easing unsatisfactorily. “Fuck, cowboy. Ya really know how to piss a guy off.”

“I learned from the best. Leg.” It was a demand, and Jon hesitated for a moment, just a moment, before complying, bending it up and over Adam’s strong shoulder. This version of Adam wasn’t one he wanted to cross.

His cowboy looked around, lust-blown eyes softening in confusion. “Lube?” A question, and another demand. _Give it to me._

Jon smirked, thick arm reaching below them, underneath the couch, steel eyes never dropping Adam’s gaze, tongue between his teeth and taunting. He rolled a shoulder, his hips lifting in the process, and Adam’s cock throbbed with need. He needed his man, and he needed him _now._

Their fingers touched as Jon handed Adam the lube, heat radiating off the both of them like a furnace. Adam reached for Jon’s lips, tongues sloppily meeting each other and once again unwilling to let go.

With a click, the bottle opened, and Adam forced himself away, reminding his body to take it slow.

“Adam.” Jon breathed the name hoarsely, as his cowboy took him again, this time the sensation lighting a fire inside him so quickly, deft fingers gently prying him open, preparing him for something even better.

“Jon.” The word was mumbled so matter-of-factly on the head of his cock that Mox wondered silently whether he was being made fun of. 

But he knew it wasn’t true, for they both said their names with love. Fiery hot, durable, passionate love.

Another groan, as Adam’s finger pulled out for the last time, and Mox no longer felt lips around him, leaving him so inconceivably bare. Naked. Empty.

Adam hovered over him now, eyes asking the question.

Jon raised himself off the couch, nibbling tenderly along Adam’s collarbone till he reached his properly named Adam’s apple, and bit down.

He was rewarded with a flinch and a grunt from Adam, and yet it did nothing to deter the man. Another challenge, so easily accepted.

“Come on, tiger,” Jon spurred Adam on, “show me what a bad boy you are.”

“You wanna know how bad I am?” Adam veered back, dropping Jon’s leg and settling back on his knees as his fingers moved towards his own belt buckle.

“Damn right I do.”

“Fuck, Jesus.” Adam's tongue rolled along his lips and his hands stripped away his clothing.

“You’ll definitely stay on my naughty list with that filthy mouth, cowboy.” Jon’s hand reached for him, begging him closer.

“First thing I’m gonna do, is sink my cock inside you.” Adam took the hand in his own, fingers entwining for a moment before setting it on his cheek, feeling the fierce warmth of him, and then he slowly inched himself into Jon with an agonizing groan.

“Mm…then what?” Mox questioned, already satisfied at the wonderful feeling of wholeness that he felt now that they were together.

“Then I’m gonna,” Adam leaned forward to steal a slow kiss, “make you beg for every thrust.”

“Oh, I’d like to see you try,” Jon chuckled lowly, spreading his legs a little wider.

It was then that Adam pulled out, almost completely, before ramming himself back in. Jon let out a ragged grunt in reply, a grin creeping onto his face.

“Keep talking.”

Adam continued his forceful pace, finding a rhythm that suited him. His hips moved with a style unlike Jon had seen of his dancing, which was absolutely terrible.

“Never thought you could move like this,” he stated, his entire body moving violently with each of Adam’s thrusts.

Adam slowed, arching his body over his boyfriend until his mouth was at Jon’s ear. “There’s a lot about me you don’t know.”

And then he bit Jon’s earlobe.

 _“Shit.”_ Jon winced, growl forming in his throat. He rubbed his ear, blood already clotting there. Without looking away, he licked the blood from his fingers. “You’re gonna pay for that.” He pushed Adam off, adoring the way his unruly, golden curls swayed at the motion.

He smeared translucent lube onto his fingers, wiggling one in a circular motion. “Turn around.”

“Good first try, though, admit it,” Adam grinned, doing exactly as he was told. Being the aggressive one was fun, but not for long. He enjoyed the feeling of Mox’s hands all over him, brute strength meeting his own, calmer, deeper strain of it.

Jon chuckled, fingers easing into Adam, pushing delicately at the rim. “Should’ve kept going. You nearly had me begging, just like you said.”

Adam’s eyebrows furrowed. “Fuck.”

“Payback time.” Jon’s other hand reached between Adam’s massive thighs, dancing along the curve of his round bottom.

Before Adam could reply, teeth sank into his ass cheek.

A flinch, and he made to turn back around, but Jon’s hand was already at his throat, and the other at his cock. He could feel it, the throbbing need intensifying.

“Whaddaya think of that, cowboy?” Jon whispered, breath hot in Adam’s ear.

“Shut up and fuck me, you idiot.”

That sinking, whole feeling, was everything Adam dreamed of and more. His hand dropped to cover Moxley’s, aiding him to stroke him off. They moved, bluntly, as Jon peppered kisses along Adam’s shoulder blades. It was enchanting, like a ritual, and damned if they could make it stop now. Not when they were both close, oh so close to release. The hand at Adam’s throat held them so close together, they could scarcely feel anything save the coil tightening in their intense bodily warmth.

“Jon, fuck, I’m gonna—“

“Let go, tiger. Fuck my hand like you fucked me earlier.”

They were both seeing stars now, black spots blooming in their eyes as Jon’s pace quickened. He was balls deep, and the only sound they could hear was the slapping of their bodies and their audible gasps for breath.

“Come on — _Jesus_ —fuck.”

“I—I,” Adam groaned, his seed spilling from his cock onto the arm of the couch like strands of white silk; his hips bucked and his legs trembled, and all of a sudden he felt a piercing pain on his shoulder, what must have been Jon’s last attempt at stopping the loud moan from erupting from his mouth as he came inside him.

He rode out Mox’s orgasm, gently pulling himself from him and heading towards their bedroom once Jon’s head hit the couch.

“Where’re ya going?” Mox mumbled from the living room.

“Shush.”

Adam returned with two small towels. He kneeled down next to Jon, motioning for him to turn his body so he could clean him up. What he found was a bit of a surprise, and he raised an eyebrow.

“Already?”

Jon chuckled with his eyes closed. “Can you blame me? You’re hot when you’re tellin’ me what to do.”

“That’s not exactly how this ended, Mox.”

“You’re hot when I tell you what to do, too.”

Adam smiled, lips moving along Mox’s own for a kiss. “Merry Christmas, bad Santa.”

Mox’s eyes fluttered open at the feeling of loose strands of golden yarn on his face. “Merry Christmas, cowboy.”

“Come on, time for a shower.” Adam pulled him up by the hand, planting a kiss on it as well. Jon’s heart was so unbelievably vulnerable, then, not as it usually was. Cold and tough and distant was what he went for, most days. But that was before.

Before Adam Page.

Before this strong, self-deprecating cowboy looked him in the eyes and was unable to ask for his help, even though he needed it. That candid vulnerability that Mox so adored, that he wanted to protect, while also allowing for Adam’s chaos to grow.

Such a complicated cowboy.

“And then?”

“And then round two.”


End file.
